


Just Keep Still

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CrissColfer PWP</p><p>Darren wants to be in charge, and Chris happily obliges.</p><p>Rimming, doggy style, bottom!Chris, light D/S dynamics, blink-and-you'll-miss-it blow job... with some fluff on top, believe it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Still

Chris gasped.

Him and Darren were standing on their knees on top of Darren's bed. Darren was behind Chris, chest pressed to his back. Darren's hands snaked around Chris's waist, squeezed at his torso, then went lower to cup Chris's balls. Chris turned his head and exhaled shakily. He could feel Darren's erection, naked and prominent against the small of his back.

The day had started with a light round of banter and kissing on top of the bed. They both had the day off, so they decided to take the opportunity and just spend it in their very favorite suits. As in, their birthday suits. They had breakfast naked, they showered together... All very domestic and non-sexual.

Until Darren had gotten this look in his eyes that Chris didn't know what to do with. He knew what Darren looked like when he wanted to have sex. This had been similar to that, but... different. There was possessiveness. There was a little more pressure in every touch.

Now here they were, standing close, and Darren still had that air of wanting to be in charge.

Darren's hand wrapped around the base of Chris's cock. His other hand was at the center of Chris's milky white, smooth chest. They were starting to sweat, with their bodies pressed so close, both practically shaking from arousal. Chris was surprised at Darren's control, of how he could just keep Chris in his embrace and make him wait for it. They had a tendency to go from the 'oh, I want to have sex' part to climax ridiculously quickly, so this was new. New and... Exciting.

Chris felt small as Darren stroked his cock slowly. Darren mouthed at Chris's shoulder. Soft nips and kisses scattered over his skin. Chris's breathing picked up and he turned his head to grant Darren better access, who gratefully kissed up the side of his neck.

Darren started at the base, both teeth and tongue involved as he closed his lips over Chris's skin and slowly made his way up to the back of Chris's jaw. Chris tensed. Darren was simply holding the tip of his cock between his thumb and fingers. His other hands stroked thoughtfully from one of Chris's nipples to the next, just rolling them under the pads of his fingers. So many parts of Chris were being stimulated, yet it wasn't nearly enough. He needed friction. He mewled helplessly as Darren licked his earlobe softly, and continued up the shell of his ear. Chris shivered. He was going to lose it. His hips stuttered forward in Darren's hand and he let out a suffering moan of relief.

But Darren couldn't have that. He immediately steadied their bodies tight together, disabling Chris from making movement. Chris's heart started to beat harder from force of the restraint. His cock filled further, and he was trapped in a confusing state of arousal, mixed with the instinct to flee. He didn't like being held back, but this was different. This was Darren's mouth on his neck and his hand on his cock.

“What---,” Chris breathed out. “What are we doing?”

Darren stroked up to the tip of Chris's cock and fingered the slit tentatively. Chris whimpered.

“Do you want this?” Darren asked gravely.

His voice was so low, and it made Chris realize that he was really taken with this. He liked being in charge.

“Want... What?” Chris asked.

If he was going to answer, he had to know just what he was agreeing to. He had an idea, and the way Darren sounded and felt behind him turned him on so bad, but there was a level of confusion in the mix, still.

Darren pressed against Chris's back so that he fell forward on the bed, bent over on his knees with Darren slicked to his back like second skin. Chris yelped with surprise, and he felt Darren's cock slot in between the cheeks of his ass, the head of it nudging at his balls. Chris couldn't do anything but whimper. He couldn't _move_ at all in this position. All he wanted was to fuck Darren's fist until he came.

Darren breathed onto the back of Chris's neck, and the hand on Chris's chest moved to his back to press between his shoulder blades. Chris gave in to the pressure and let his chest hit the mattress. It was exhilarating to be taken advantage of like this. He could feel the firm pressure of Darren between his thighs, could feel some pre cum leak down the side of his inner thigh. Chris breathed.

“I want to try this,” Darren murmured eventually, and his hand squeezed around Chris's cock. “Don't wanna hurt you just... Please keep still for me, okay?”

Darren sounded a little more like himself now, and it made Chris relax in a way he hadn't realized he wasn't before. It was still _Darren_ , and fuck, if this got him off then Chris was going to at least try it.

“Let me take care of you,” Darren murmured, and purposefully gave Chris's erection another light squeeze.

“Okay,” Chris said. It was difficult to speak when his cheek and chest were pressed down onto the mattress. “What else do you want me to do?”

Darren groaned and his hips twitched forward. Chris sucked in a breath.

“Get- get your knees in tight,” Darren instructed. “And put your hands on your back, please.”

Once Darren had said it, the pressure of his body disappeared off of Chris's back and all the was left was Darren's steady hand between his shoulder blades and his cock tucked tight between his ass cheeks. Chris's legs were already on the inner side of Darren's, so it wasn't difficult to shift them closer. As he did, Darren released Chris's cock and used his hand to adjust his own cock to peek upwards between Chris's cheeks instead. Once they were settled in that position, Darren took a hold of Chris's wrists and locked them onto the small of his back.

“Breathe for me,” Darren ordered steadily.

Chris took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. There was a particular pleasure in being locked in this position that had nothing to do with sex. It made him feel steady and firm, completely at Darren's mercy. Knowing that made something hot flare in his gut.

Darren smoothed his hands over Chris's hips and let them run over his ass. He hooked his thumbs into the crack and held it open. He stroked over Chris's entrance a little, making Chris's muscles jump.

“Fuck,” Darren growled. “You look so good like this.”

Chris moaned at the praise. He was beginning to love this. He loved being on his knees, body tight and folded in on itself. He loved that Darren had to push Chris's cheeks apart to see his hole. And then there was a wet, gentle pressure on the tender skin surrounding his entrance. Chris released a small breath and pressed back against Darren's mouth. Fuck. He hadn't know but this was what he wanted.

“Hey, keep still, remember?” Darren said softly.

His voice was so _throaty_ with arousal that Chris found it hard to obey, but he bit his lip and closed his eyes and tried. He still shook a little, though.

“I've got you.”

The fact that Darren even _said_ that, like Chris's pleasure meant so much to him... It made Chris take a deep breath and relax, let himself be taken care of. His body stopped trembling for a few moments. He could do this. Darren wanted this.

“Good,” Darren praised, and Chris smiled into the mattress. “Fuck, Chris, you taste so good.”

Darren's tongue found Chris's hole again, and this time the way he licked at him was a lot more urgent. He flicked his tongue over him, lapping up his scent. He sucked hard, and fuck, that made Chris moan and shake even harder. He wanted nothing more than to spread his legs wide for Darren to really get in there, but there was a pleasure in being closed up and having Darren really work at him as well. Darren moved farther down to put pressure against the skin behind Chris's balls. It made Chris positively mewl to be touched there, and he turned his face straight down into the mattress to find some contrast to the soft, too-light pressure of Darren's tongue that felt so good and made his cock tingle and leak.

Darren nipped at the back of Chris's thigh playfully.

“Spread your legs a little bit,” he murmured, and Chris obeyed gratefully.

Darren took a hold of Chris's cock and balls and pulled them backwards a little. Then Darren's mouth surrounded his cock, he practically gulped it down his throat, sucking and kissing it. Chris wanted to thrash and squirm but he couldn't. All he could do was let Darren do what he wanted, and he felt every last thing he did to him. It was almost painfully good.

“Darren,” Chris breathed, turning his head. “Please. Fuck. I'm---”

Darren didn't stop. He kept sucking, and it made Chris stutter around the words. He couldn't concentrate on speaking when they were like this. He was going to come down Darren's throat and it was all going to be over.

“I'm gonna come,” Chris whimpered pathetically.

Darren released Chris's cock then, and Chris took a big breath. Fuck. Darren was not playing around today.

“Well you can't do that yet,” Darren said grimly.

… Oh.

“Now get your knees in tight for me again and I'll get my cock in you.”

Chris could feel his arousal in his _wrists_ at this point, tingling there. He was so turned on it was as though his body didn't know what to do with itself. He was pure electricity. He was too hot but shivering at the same time.

“You're so nice and quiet for me,” Darren murmured fondly when Chris didn't respond.

Chris shifted his knees close together again Darren got his hand between his cheeks and pressed at his hole.

Chris could hear the shift and movement behind him, then the familiar sound of uncapping a bottle. Darren's hand disappeared off of Chris for a moment and then came back, slick with lubrication. Chris whined. It was a welcome difference from the dry bluntness of Darren's fingers before. He had to restrain himself from pushing back and begging Darren to fuck him.

Darren's fingers were sliding so easily along his crack now. The pads of his fingers caught at Chris's entrance and once they did, Darren pushed one inside. Chris sighed in relief.

“Yeah, you like that, don't you?” Darren murmured.

“Yes,” Chris immediately sputtered out desperately, grateful for the opportunity to speak. “Yes, oh.”

“I love you,” Darren said then, to Chris's surprise.

Chris's chest filled with fondness, and he breathed out wetly. This _did_ mean a lot. All of it. And those three small words made Chris comfortable, comfortable and even more needy for Darren. He wanted all of him.

Darren pressed a kiss to Chris's lower back as he fucked the finger in and out of him, and Chris tried his hardest not to move, set on obeying Darren's every whim now. Experimenting with this made Chris realize just how much he wanted felt like he needed to be in charge of his own pleasure. Always fucking back, always rubbing himself up Darren and never letting Darren work purely on his own. It was a strange discovery, because Chris started to understand just how good it felt to be taken care of this fully. He... trusted Darren to give him what he needed. The only discontentment he felt now was about urgency. Chris needed everything now, all at once, but Darren was going slow. He fucked his fingers into Chris, steadily plunging in and out in a way that made him sweat, but keeping it slow paced and thorough. Chris wanted to move, he wanted to change positions and he wanted to _see_ , but he couldn't.

“Darren,” Chris breathed, in spite of himself. “Please, please...”

“What's the matter?” Darren asked, two fingers snug deep inside of him.

“Need... Need you,” Chris whimpered.

His cock was pressing up against his stomach and if Darren fucked him just right that would cause his cock to rub against his belly and make him come much too early for the kind of build-up Darren had done.

“You want me to fuck you?” Darren asked.

Chris basically cried out his consent, thighs trembling with need once again.

“Yeah, you do,” Darren said, voice soft and soothing.

He pulled the fingers out and caressed Chris's ass softly. He held him open again and Chris felt empty and uncomfortable. He needed Darren inside. Needed to be filled.

“I will fuck you,” Darren whispered, and pressed a kiss to one of his ass cheeks. “Mmkay? Spread your legs for me, sweetie.”

Chris whined in relief and spread his legs gratefully. Darren tightened his hands around Chris's hips.

“Hands and knees,” Darren instructed, and helped Chris get his hands off of his back so that he could steady himself.

Chris breathed raggedly. And when he got up into the assigned position, something inside him sort snapped. His need intensified, and he felt no urge to be quiet about it anymore. He arched his back and let his ass jiggle in front of Darren. He looked back at him, and when their eyes met Darren put either hand hard on each cheek of Chris's ass and leaned forward. Their lips brushed and Chris's eyes slipped shut.

“Fuck, please,” Chris whimpered, so needy and small that he barely recognized his own voice.

It was as though his emotions and needs were at the very surface of him now. The way Darren had made him wait and plunged deep into the core of Chris's arousal had brought them so far up, it was tension at the very brink that just waited to be touched, broken.

“Yeah,” Darren whispered against Chris's lips, nose nuzzling next to his. “So good. You've been so good and waited so patiently. Gonna give you just what you need, babe.”

And then Darren pulled away, straightened his back. He lined himself up at Chris's entrance and finally pushed inside.

It was different. Having been prepped with his knees in tight, his muscles clamping so hard and making everything tighter, made it seem like Chris was open for everything now that his cheeks were spread. And Darren wasn't fucking around now. He just fucked Chris furiously, hands so tight on him Chris was sure his skin would bruise. The pain wasn't really _there_ , though, it just added to the intensity of his arousal and how much he wanted and needed to come.

Then the head of Darren's cock brushed against that magical spot snug inside of Chris. It made Chris's muscles jump and he cried out. Darren fucked forward at the same angle, and this time he hit the spot _so good_ time and time again that Chris was reduced to messy whimpers and pleas.

“Fuck, Chris,” Darren groaned, and stopped his movements when he was deep in him, just hard and settled inside.

Chris felt so open, yet filled up and content but he couldn't stop moaning.

“I'm going to come so much on you,” Darren whispered and drew a finger over the dip of Chris's back, sliding a pattern across his lower back.

“Fuck me,” was all Chris could say.

“No, you can do it,” Darren said. “You've been so cock-hungry this entire night. Fuck back on me.”

Chris moaned. He couldn't help not to, he was so desperate. Darren kept still, and Chris started to thrust himself up Darren's cock. It went surprisingly easy. He was so open for him that Darren's cock just slid in and out of him, and before Chris knew it he was slamming his ass up against Darren so hard it didn't matter that Darren wasn't rocking back with him. He just stood steadily and let Chris do the job, _finally._

“That's a--,” Darren tried, but the words failed him. He put a steadying hand on Chris's moving torso. “That's a good boy.”

The orgasm was shocked out of Chris. He spurted all over the sheets and he stopped his movements once Darren was all the way inside and he was coming. Fuck. Chris cried out and tried to move up and down Darren's cock again, but his muscles were so tight from the orgasm he could only manage his hips to stutter a couple of times. Darren grabbed his ass then, held him still and fucked into him, hard and fast as Chris's orgasm intensified and subsided, and then Darren pulled out with a desperate shout and shot his load all over Chris's back.

Chris's knees gave out beneath him. He lied on his stomach and just breathed. He could feel Darren's mouth on his shoulders, kissing and soothing, one hand settled between his ass cheeks like he owned him.

“Chris, look at me?” Darren asked.

Chris turned his head an met Darren's eyes. He looked normal now. He was Darren, his boyfriend, the guy he was in love with. Chris was tired, though. He'd been fucked senseless. He managed a small, sated smile that Darren kissed immediately. So soft. So loving.

“Thank you,” Darren whispered. “That was... amazing.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. Then he chuckled airily. “Came so hard.”

“Me too,” Darren said, and he kissed Chris's cheek. “You're okay?”

“Yeah,” Chris nodded, and his eyes closed. “Probably gonna feel that for a week, but yeah.”

Darren chuckled. “We're a mess.”

Chris cracked one eye open, and realized Darren was right. Chris's lower back was basically covered in come, and so was the bed.

“You go take a shower and I'll change the sheets,” Darren said.

“Okay,” Chris nodded, and he sat up on his knees.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Chris tilted his head, gaze full of affection. This was still his Darren. Hair messy, skin a pale olive, and that cock that looked so delicious no matter how softly it rested against his inner thigh. Round, watery hazel eyes looked back at Chris.

“I love you, too,” Chris said, then. “By the way.”

“I know,” Darren said.

He smiled and took Chris's hand for a moment. Then he smacked Chris's ass playfully and it startled a laugh out of Chris.

“Get in the shower, dirty boy,” Darren grinned.

“Yes, master,” Chris said, then he rolled his eyes when Darren's eyebrows perked up in interest. “Settle down, pervert. We're going to _rest_ after this.”

“Yeah, right,” Darren said. “You'll just get your computer and crank out another chapter of your book.”

Chris actually _blushed_ at how well Darren knew him.

“What can I say?” Chris said as he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. “I got a sudden... rush of inspiration.”

“The fact that you get inspired to work on your children's novel during sex is _worrying_ , Chris!” Darren called, but Chris just shook his head, shot his boyfriend a shit-eating grin, and closed the door behind himself.


End file.
